She Is Brighter
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Bella gets some insight into the love that Jasper has for his beautiful little pixie Alice.


**She is brighter.**

**I own nothing. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer!**

Bella Cullen wandered aimlessly through the beautiful house which belonged to her husband's wonderful family, a family that she now belonged to and treasured like it was the one she had born into instead of adopted as her own when she'd become involved with her beloved Edward. It was so peaceful there and so tranquil.

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett had gone hunting, Esme, Alice and Rosalie shopping and Renesmee was napping upstairs with Jacob keeping a protective watch over her as she slept. The only person in the house apart from the baby, Jacob and Bella was Jasper, who although hungry had been adamant that he didn't want to hunt and had stayed at home for reasons Bella was as yet unsure of.

As she continued to walk through the halls, taking in the beautiful art and the scenery outside the rain splattered windows, Bella became aware of lots of noise coming from one of the rooms. Her senses heightened and the new vampire part of her got ready to attack anything that could be a threat to the beautiful baby girl that slept elsewhere in the house. She quietly walked over to the door, pushing it open and entering with a jump, her feet finding the hardwood floor quickly and her body readying itself in a defensive stance...wait...a hardwood floor? Frowning Bella looked around the room and was surprised by the sight of Jasper whizzing around it busily. What earlier on had been a guest room now resembled a dance studio with hardwood floors, mirrored walls, a beautiful carved wooden bar in front of the mirrors for warming up, flowing purple material billowing in front of the open windows and a state of the art music player in one corner of the room; while a piano was set in the other. Noticing Bella standing there, her mouth gaping wide in shock at his work, Jasper stood still and looked at the floor in what Bella thought was embarrassment.

"Jasper it's beautiful in here." Bella told him truthfully as she walked around, taking in the detail of the work that he'd been doing. "So this is why you didn't hunt with the others..."

Jasper looked at his sister in law, studying her expression. He didn't have the easiest time talking to people. He was a particularly private person, haunted by his past. Even someone who his family so loved and who was his wife's best friend as well as new sister wasn't someone he found it particularly easy to open up to. The only person to whom he could show his whole heart was his beloved Alice. Seeing the awe on Bella's face and knowing how much she meant to Alice he decided to at least try to talk to her a bit more than he usually did. She was his family now too after all.

"I wanted to do it while she was out. She loves to dance but she's never had anywhere of her own to do it. You can't keep anything from her, I'm sure she knows I've done it by now...still..."

Bella walked over to the mirrored wall and sat down on the hardwood floor in front of it. She patted the spot next to her and a little unsurely Jasper sat down at her side. Bella had always known that Jasper struggled with people. She felt so sad that things in his past had made him so wary.

"It's lovely. It's so Alice." Bella told him as she looked around the room. She noticed the family portraits on the wall and a photo of the day Alice and Jasper got married many years ago. "You missed a hunt so you could do this for her..."

Jasper nodded and looked at the floor shyly.

"Everything I do is for her. That little pixie..." He whispered with a smile on his face as he studied his wedding ring. His head filled with images of his wife.

Bella smiled in response. Alice certainly did have an effect on people, and seeing the love in Jaspers eyes as he thought about her she could see there was no one she'd had a bigger effect on than Jasper Whitlock.

"I think it's beautiful that you would do this for her Jasper."

Jasper looked at Bella and instead of shyness had a warm smile on his face.

"She's my wife." He said simply as he looked at the photo of he and Alice on the wall. "She saved me from wandering aimlessly through a life that was so empty and was torturing me because of what I am. She gave me hope. She gave me a reason to be."

"Your gift must have made your life so hard for you before Alice."

"I don't even consider myself as having a life before Alice. I was living but it was miserable. It was dark and painful. Then I found her. I believe it was fate. I was wandering towards her all the time, I just didn't know it."

"A vampire who believes in fate." Bella commented smiling.

For a minute Jasper sat stony faced and Bella was worried she'd offended him, but then his face broke out in a smile too. She inwardly sighed with relief. This was a positive step in building a stronger relationship with her brother. She didn't want to ruin it by cracking stupid jokes.

"I can't think of another way to explain it. She brought light into my life. Meaning. I fell in love with her the minute that I saw her and I've never looked back. I've never wanted to. She got me through the dark. She's comforted me through the pain. She brought me to a life where I don't have to feel the suffering our life can bring onto others. Following her...marrying her...it's the only thing that's ever been right in my life." He told Bella shyly. "If she ever were to go from my life, I don't think it would be worth living anymore."

"I feel the same about Edward. Nothing's more intense than finding that one person who rights all the wrongs in your life and really makes you feel like you're living it." Bella commented thinking back over her time with Edward and how for the first time she truly felt like she was at home somewhere.

"I'd do anything for her. She's so small that I always feel like I want to protect her from harm. She can look after herself I know, but still, I'd never let harm come to her. I'd rather lose my own life than have her lose hers. Knowing what she went through before she was changed makes me want to protect her even more."

Jasper got up and walked over to the photo of he and Alice on their wedding day. He traced his fingers over her image.

"She was so beautiful that day. The day I proposed...we were in Venice on a boat under the stars. I just knew that I wanted to spend my life with her and I hoped with all my heart that she felt the same. I remember trying to get down on my knee the best that I could and the boat shaking so much that we thought we were going to fall into the water. Of course she'd seen the proposal already. She simply asked 'Where's my beautiful ring my sweet Jasper? I want everyone to know that I'm going to be your wife.' I actually could have cried. I did on our wedding day. When she walked down that aisle towards me and I knew that she was mine, and I was hers always...I was the happiest...vampire, not quite alive. I couldn't quite contain myself."

Bella smiled. Hearing Jasper talk about Alice so sweetly and with so much love truly warmed her. Their relationship was so private and personal, but so filled with the understated love that consumed them both that to hear him saying such things out loud added even more intensity to the relationship he held with his wife.

"What made you decide to do this?" Bella asked motioning around the room.

"My little pixie dances through our life. She's so graceful all the time...so fluid. I thought this would be perfect for her. It's a token of my love for her...my way of saying thank you not just for being my wife but my love as well. I was watching her hunt, how graceful and beautiful she was and thought this would be perfect."

"And the piano..."

"For Edward if he ever feels like accompanying his sister."

"It's a nice touch." Bella reassured him as she walked over to the piano. She traced her fingers over it remembering the first time Edward had played the piano for her and how magical it felt.

Jasper smiled.

"I can picture Allie and Renesmee in here one day twirling around the dance floor." He told Bella wistfully as he looked around the room, part of him wondering what it would have been like if he and Alice had become parents in some miraculous way like Bella and Edward. She would have been so amazing with their baby.

"Let's just hope the little one doesn't take after her mother's former human side. No coordination there at all."

Jasper laughed, a sound Bella rarely heard.

"I remember." He teased and Bella hit him playfully in the arm.

Bella and Jasper both stopped in their tracks when a car could be heard pulling up outside. Jasper whizzed around the room quickly adding some finishing touches and just as he finished his wife skipped into the room, stopping open mouthed when she saw the work her husband had put into her new dance studio.

"Oh Bella isn't it gorgeous." Alice squealed as she twirled around the dance floor and into Jaspers waiting arms. "It's even more beautiful than I saw." She told him honestly as she ran her fingers through his curls.

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. He twirled her around and pulled her back into his arms, basking in her happiness.

"My lovely husband." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down lower so she could give him a tender kiss.

"My beautiful wife." He replied. "I guessed that I wouldn't be able to keep it from you."

"It doesn't make it any less perfect." Alice replied stroking his cheek. "You missed a hunt to do it. You're starving." Alice then added, stunned as she always was by the depth of Jaspers love and devotion for her.

"I'm in love. Love conquers all right Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded, unsure as to whether to leave them to have a private moment alone.

"Besides hunting's not as fun when part of me is missing. How can I concentrate when all I can think about is you?"

Alice buried her head against Jaspers shirt and put a hand over his heart, clutching his shirt tightly. Their love was clear for Bella to see. A lot of people could learn from seeing the love this couple shared. How many people even found love like that in their lives?

"I love you my silly husband." She sighed happily as she looked around the room wrapped in Jaspers loving embrace.

"And I love you too squirt. Always." He added placing a hand over the Alice's, running a finger over her wedding ring.

Alice reached down into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out a box. She opened it up and held it out to Jasper.

"I couldn't let you do something so special for me without letting you know what you are to me."

Jasper took the box from Alice's hand and carefully pulled out an expensive pocket watch. He ran his fingers over the shining surface and then turned it over to see a message engraved on the back.

"My love is for you only. I'm forever yours." Jasper whispered. "Allie...it's beautiful. You're beautiful."

He pulled his tiny wife against his body and kissed the top of her head.

"Dance with me?" She asked him softly.

Jasper grinned. He carefully put the pocket watch in the shirt pocket closest to his heart and placed the empty box on the floor. He then took Alice into his arms and slowly they danced, Jasper occasionally adding a twirl for the ever graceful Alice who rewarded him each time with a loving kiss.

Bella sighed inwardly as she watched the pair of them, absolutely awed by the depth of their love. She quickly ran to Edward's room and then back to the studio quietly placing a CD into the music centre and letting the beautiful classical music fill the room. An hour later they were still dancing, no-one else existing in their world but each other and the family stood watching the couple in the door way revelled in the fact that never was there a house like theirs, filled with so much unconditional and eternal love.


End file.
